


Cute

by Ema21



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Character Study, Drama, Fluff, Just Friends, Kisses, M/M, No Plot, OT7, Romance, Slash, just 6 cute moments, more kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:00:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26209072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ema21/pseuds/Ema21
Summary: An assessment of how Jooheon is irresistibly cute, and loved by all his members.[written July 2019–July 2020]
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Lee Jooheon, Im Changkyun | I.M/Lee Jooheon, JOOHEON/I.M, JOOHEON/WONHO, JOOHEON/everyone, Jooheon/OT7, Lee Hoseok | Wonho/Lee Jooheon, Lee Jooheon/Lee Minhyuk, Lee Jooheon/Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, Lee Jooheon/Yoo Kihyun, jooheon/hyungwon, jooheon/kihyun, jooheon/minhyuk, jooheon/shownu
Comments: 6
Kudos: 88





	Cute

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know which one of us came up with this idea of JH and his members first, but let me just say, read this work instead >> [Joohoney Loves Kisses](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21200744) << this is way better than mine.

\---

CUTE

\---  
  


_Shownu_

Hyunwoo has always felt a responsibility to protect, to nurture, and set a good example for Jooheon, as if Jooheon were his real younger brother. Or son. He's not sure.

He plays with Jooheon often, and acts silly with him when he's roped into the younger's antics because Jooheon can make him act like a complete fool. No exceptions. And he knows even this is too much. Yet—he watches the other members with their hands all over Jooheon and sometimes he feels jealous that he's unable to express love _that_ way.

He likes feeding him when he gets a chance. It makes his heart beat wildly. Or sometimes he can take his hand, or rest his head on Jooheon's shoulder like they're family. Or the other way around. Sometimes Jooheon sleeps curled up next to him and those are the proudest moments of his life. Or if it's the other way around it's the best sleep Hyunwoo ever gets. Just a fingertip on Jooheon's body. Something small enough that nobody will know. Or a smile. Just a smile... and Hyunwoo has to look away. He's sure his blush is deep enough to reach his toes sometimes.

Hyunwoo is laying on a couch backstage. He's lucky to have found this limited space to try to sleep. It's not working so well because he's not asleep yet. Unlike Kihyun who's right below, sleeping on the floor even if they only have twenty minutes.

Jooheon falls over him and Hyunwoo doesn't even mind the elbow that landed too sharply in his spleen. Inhaling Honey's shampoo before the stylists tame his fried and unruly hair with sprays and gels, makes Hyunwoo fall into a dreamy lull. On instinct he pulls Jooheon closer so the younger can lie comfortably on top of him, and doesn't think over his actions—just kisses his hair. It's unknown whether Jooheon can feel such a small movement but he snuggles closer, digging a hand all the way under Hyunwoo's waist as he pokes his nose into the base of the leader's neck.

Hyunwoo murmurs happily. He's a little ticklish from the warm puffs of Jooheon's breath on his skin. Though he feels dreamy, he's not yet asleep. It feels natural to pet Jooheon's hair and give his head another kiss.

This time Jooheon chuckles lightly. "I like when you do that," he says. And follows it up with a soft peck to Hyunwoo's neck, right were his lips lie. An instant flush sweeps from Hyunwoo's cheeks and ears and all the way down his body in a shiver; shy from the impropriety that nipped at his heels, because they're both grown men. Here he is, being a fool for Jooheon, again.

Is it bad how much he loves Jooheon?

His dreams for the next ten minutes are so warm and wonderful. It's too heavenly to have Jooheon draped over him.

When they wake up, Hyunwoo is still dazed—did this blink of time even count as sleep?—but he snaps awake immediately when Jooheon pecks his cheek. He looks back at the elder, smiles that childlike dimpled smile of his, and then runs away innocently. Leaving Hyunwoo with a bellyful of butterflies, and once again questioning whether he's being a good example.

A look which of course, Kihyun can read plainly—the little devil is stretching the sleep out of his bones just a foot away; looking down into Hyunwoo's eyes, with a snarky upturned eyebrow, and it makes Hyunwoo also run away.

He's so whipped for Jooheon he's sure it's printed on his forehead.

\---

_Wonho_

Hoseok finds it adorable to tease Jooheon. To play with him and make him squirm and make those dimples of his pop, and know that he's the one that made him react. As if it makes him special to be allowed into Jooheon's space, to touch him and have him laugh and make cute faces.

When he feels mischievous, he loves chasing Jooheon with kisses. He doesn't do it often, but when he does, Jooheon is the absolute best victim. The younger gets shy and flinches away from the kisses, but doesn't actually run away. When they're in private, he lets Hoseok land multiple smooches to his skin, various areas—Hoseok has tried pinning him down in various locations and it's all the same result—Jooheon gets squirmy, with beautiful pink cheeks, but digs his fingers into Hoseok's clothing to keep him close.

Jooheon is puffing from exertion today, his warm breath making the bathroom mirror fog as Hoseok has him trapped sideways in a giant inescapable hug, shoulder and cheek against the glass. They'd been chatting jovially when Hoseok's eyes had turned feral and Jooheon hadn't enough time to run away.

Now Hoseok's lips are leaving multiple butterfly kisses over Jooheon's shoulder, pecking higher up his collar until he manages to reach all the way under Jooheon's jaw. Here Jooheon melts a little, slipping closer into Hoseok's body until his back is pressed into the full-length mirror behind, and Hoseok's mouth turns hungry on him. Sucks wetly at his skin until Jooheon makes the sweetest whimper and nearly pants. " _'Seok_ —don't leave marks," he pouts.

But his hands are wound around Hoseok's waist, and he feels wonderfully lightheaded, and though Hoseok has left marks on him before, Jooheon doesn't really care.

"So fight me," Hoseok challenges, with a naughty smirk.

"Nooo~" Jooheon whines. No, of course he won't push Hoseok away—He's laughing!

Jooheon is seriously the cutest baby in the whole world, Hoseok thinks. He can't help cradling his face and mouthing into his neck again. Turned on like this, he loves Jooheon's huffy breaths, heart racing in his throat. Loves overpowering him and making him docile and captive, arms pinned to his sides, bodies flush. Jooheon's pulse beneath his tongue. He picks the exact deadliest spot to suck on and Jooheon moans so loud he flushes in shame. But it doesn't last long, as Jooheon retaliates by landing a smacking kiss against Hoseok's cheek and then smiles so brightly to have accomplished it before ducking away thanks to Hoseok's frozen wide-eyed surprise.

Hoseok finally pulls away, but as he catches Jooheon's eyes, he can't help getting near just once more, which Jooheon allows, and leaving a sweet peck to his lips. Right before he winks and pulls Jooheon off the wall with him; takes his wrist and drags him out the door.

They've spent too long fooling around. Anyone could have walked in to see their silliness. Hoseok should know better than to fall for Jooheon in public washrooms. Duh. He shakes his head to clear the haze of love clouding his judgment. But his heart feels full and bounces happily in his chest.

And Jooheon smiles for the whole rest of the day.

\---

_Minhyuk_

Minhyuk is unashamed to tell every single soul on this planet how adorable and perfect and cute Jooheon is, until his very last breath. He's wondered what it is about Jooheon that makes him so captivating but it's too much trouble to dwell on that. He forgets to find a real cause and always rushes to the effect, which is always Minhyuk gushing and cuddling and can't keep his hands off Jooheon.

Minhyuk can't keep his hands off any of their members, but Jooheon is special—Definitely Minhyuk's favorite toy. A doll for him to pet and care for. To feed and cuddle and poke at so it makes adorable sounds and pouty faces with those plush and shiny pink lips of his. The way Jooheon's bottom lip sticks out when he whines makes Minhyuk want to take it between his teeth and _pull_! He's irresistible!

Sometimes it's so insufferable how cute Jooheon is, that Minhyuk jumps right on top of him, and has to smother him into a pillow or choke him with love—he can't take it! He's pounced and has Jooheon pinned by the shoulders, shaking the life out of him and all he really wants is to release this frustration.

Changkyun is casually on the other hotel bed, not even watching, just reading his phone as he reminds Minhyuk, "Don't kill him." He's seen this behavior a million times from his brothers.

"I won't kill him!" Minhyuk huffs out in his struggle.

"Try not to sprain his neck."

"Say something else and I'll strangle _you_ next!"

Minhyuk's love is a little aggressive, to say the least.

He turns back to Jooheon, who is adorable no matter how much suffering Minhyuk is punishing him with, and now wearing a pitiful look like, "will you let me live?" So Minhyuk can't help but kiss him—roughly on the mouth like retaliation. He almost bites Jooheon's lips like he wants to so much. And to this, Jooheon responds differently; he's surprised by the new type of assault. The hot breaths and wet lips make him shy, so he shields himself like a damsel in distress with nearly crimson cheeks. It's obvious he's flustered and this only makes him _even_ cuter. So Minhyuk huffs again, and his fists go battering into Jooheon's chest. To punch out his never-ending frustration.

Jooheon pouts. And Minhyuk's attitude changes once more—Finally exhaustion falls over him and he melts into Jooheon's body, petting his face and hair, still vigorously, but definitely loving this time.

"I'm sleeping here tonight," he declares.

No one can persuade a moody, stubborn Minyuk. It's fine. Jooheon much prefers this tired Minhyuk who acts like a pillow.

\---

_Kihyun_

Kihyun is enamored with Jooheon in a way he tries to hide. He's even intimidated sometimes by how overwhelming his feelings for Jooheon are. By Jooheon himself. But it feels electric to sidle up to the other male, just teasing and flirting until Jooheon punches him back or pouts.

He massages Jooheon's shoulders, as Jooheon moans luxuriously and falls back into his hands, and for a few seconds it feels like Jooheon is only his.

Other times he pampers and cares for Jooheon in ways that are hopefully not so freaking obvious. He wouldn't be bending over backwards to treat any other damn person this sweetly and carefully. But when Jooheon gets sulky, Kihyun babies him and caters to his whims and showers him in compliments. Anything to keep Jooheon happy. Because he's _so_ cute and Kihyun loves this boy. In fact, Kihyun finds a sick satisfaction in making Jooheon happy and squirmy and shy—the kind that flutters like butterflies—when they both know Kihyun is being too nice. Yet Jooheon still loves the attention.

The thing is, that there are two sides to Jooheon. Jooheon also has an unparalleled stage performance that makes everyone, including Kihyun, utterly weak in the knees. This Jooheon is _dripping_ in sex-appeal. This Jooheon makes Kihyun's dick twitch and his heart thump from being hit with so much natural charisma. Just a serious smack to the face and punch to the gut, because nobody can match him. The kind of power he'd get on his knees for so he could lick up the remains—it's better not to think about it as anything beyond rivalry. There are many times when even Kihyun doesn't have the confidence to tackle _that_ Jooheon.

But no matter what, Kihyun is always proud of his baby.

He brings Jooheon a beer and later makes room for him to rest his head on Kihyun's lap as they watch an English movie on Netflix together. Kihyun is just happy, carding fingers through Jooheon's hair for the duration. Like a pet, full of sugar, spice, and everything nice. And then Jooheon turns, having fallen asleep, he buries his face innocently into Kihyun's belly and murmurs with the beginning of snores. It's heart-meltingly cute. Even though Kihyun actually hates the sound of snoring, he still somehow loves these sounds because it's Jooheon. Because that makes sense. Ugh.

When the movie ends, Kihyun gets up gently, covers him in a blanket like a mother would, and before he tucks his hand underneath, he leaves a lonesome kiss over Jooheon's knuckles. A shadow of a smile makes Joohoney's dimples pinch slightly, and Kihyun thinks: Good, he should have sweet dreams. And leaves a kiss to his temple too. He'd probably leave a few more if he didn't feel so guilty.

Jooheon is just different. God forbid anyone catch Kihyun being so soft otherwise.

\---

_Hyungwon_

Hyungwon is decidedly unable to stop being stupid around Jooheon. If not stupid, then definitely cheesy. He doesn't even blow kisses to his girlfriends, but to Jooheon... it's like his heart flutters and he can't help it.

Sometimes when they're falling asleep at the dorm, their beds facing each other, Hyungwon watches Jooheon until their eyes link, and then they're staring at each other. Just soft and silent, for minutes, because it's comforting.

Hyungwon blows him a kiss then, and Jooheon pecks an air-kiss right back at him across those few feet of space.

He likes that Jooheon reciprocates. He likes that Jooheon is soft and receptive of his love. And how he smiles. It makes it so pleasant to keep staring into each others' eyes.

A few minutes later, a blushing smile perks up the corners of Hyungwon's mouth and he can't help blowing another kiss to Jooheon. And then another. Just because he loves Jooheon's soft expression.

He wants to ask how Jooheon's day was. Sometimes that's what they talk about at this time of night. Jooheon would answer something like, "Better, now that you're here." And Hyungwon knows from experience how sweet it can be. He has whole conversations in his head about how to care for Jooheon and keep him happy. Sometimes he asks him out loud, but not tonight.

When his pounding heart feels like it's affecting the blood supply to his brain, he gets up, pulls Jooheon's blanket away from that baby-grip he has on the edge of it, and gets underneath with him.

It's completely stupid and without reason to share a bed, but Jooheon seems to like this too. It feels like home when Jooheon twines their ankles and rests against Hyungwon's shoulder. Jooheon's bed smells like him too, and this is exactly what Hyungwon needed to feel at peace. To keep his heart from melting into tears.

For a few more minutes he listens to the soothing sounds of Jooheon's breathing.

And when his heart is calm, he kisses Jooheon's forehead, right as he's falling asleep.

Sweet dreams.

\---

_I.M_

Changkyun looks up to Jooheon like he's the only thing in the world that exists. Changkyun would kiss the earth the other stepped on. He's admired Jooheon from before they even met. Sometimes he gets lost in watching him, while other times he's so shy he can barely meet his eyes. It's just—Jooheon is so talented. He does everything better. He raps better. He writes better. He smiles better. He dances better. His face has adorable dimples and he's got such pretty pouty lips. Changkyun has a crush on him and he doesn't even know it.

In return, Jooheon gets bashful from how good Changkyun is to him. It seems like no matter how he messes up, Changkyun will never see it, because love is blind. He comes to rely on the younger for support, and feels inspired to pay back all those compliments.

Jooheon pulls him in by the nape one day when they're practicing a rap that bounces back and forth between them. They're practically yelling in each other's faces because of the passion, but Jooheon loves bringing the younger one close to him. He loves how intense his eyes are as they look back at him, jaw clenched between verses as if he's a wolf baring his teeth. Jooheon holds him steady, puts more pressure on his neck until they're rapping at each other head to head. And then it's over and they're just breathing, until Jooheon breaks the silence.

"That sounds so good."

"Your energy... you look so good," Changkyun puffs back, awestruck.

" _You_ give me energy," Jooheon praises gently.

And this makes Changkyun's heart completely wild. The kind of wild that wants to jump right out of his throat. "Y-yeah?" he asks. And Changkyun suddenly needs to express somehow, how much he feels for Jooheon. How much of a driving force he is, how inspirational, how electrifying, how turned on he is right now, how thankful to have moments like this, thankful for Jooheon—

"Yeah..." Jooheon replies, with a calming smile that picks up the corners of his lips. He waits. He can feel Changkyun's jitters. "Your hands are shaking," he comments quietly.

Without thinking, Changkyun kisses Jooheon, fast but tenderly, and purposefully. A little too much of a real kiss, with no joke in sight. He pulls away and his hands are no longer shaky.

He falls to his knees and looks up wistfully, and kisses Jooheon's belly through his shirt too. It feels _right_ to be looking upwards at Jooheon. Maybe he'll write a rap about it one day, but he doesn't know how to say it in words right now.

The younger's eyes burn with intensity. Jooheon doesn't understand all the emotions swirling beneath, but his heart leaps when Changkyun is so honest.

"Do you want to take a break?" Jooheon asks, as he weaves fingers softly through Changkyun's hair. They're together in this moment, as Changkyun nuzzles like a puppy into Jooheon's hand. Jooheon pets him like a good boy. He doesn't want to disrupt this soft mood, but inevitably Changkyun does snap out of his trance.

And then he crawls to the mini-fridge to get them bottles of water. Maybe he feels too dejected to stand and walk like a human.

They slump back against the dance-studio mirror, their sweat likely leaving a mark that Kihyun will notice and make them clean later, but for now he doesn't care. Jooheon takes Changkyun's hand and holds it in silence. And this makes everything better.

\---

THE END.


End file.
